


Спасение

by Hux_and_Ren, ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hux&Ren: драбблы G—PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет быть спасенным.





	Спасение

Было очень тихо. 

Рей встряхнула головой и медленно поднялась на ноги. Несколько секунд она не могла понять, как оказалась в комнате с красными стенами. Последним ясным воспоминанием был Люк Скайуокер. Он устало смотрел Рей в глаза и все твердил, что ничего не получится, что все пойдет совсем не так, как она себе придумала. 

Похоже, все и в самом деле пошло не так. 

Но что она себе придумала? 

Красная комната расплывалась, в висках стучало. Рей с трудом сфокусировалась на черной фигуре, лежащей на полу, — и вдруг вспомнила все. 

Собственное поведение показалось безумным: теперь, когда наведенный Сноуком морок исчез, Рей не могла понять, отчего решила, будто может спасти Бена. 

Кайло. 

Того, кто не хочет быть спасенным. 

Рей понимала, что медлить нельзя, что нужно уходить, пока Бен — Кайло — не очнулся, но тишина вдруг зазвенела в ушах. Красный цвет показался мучительно ярким, перед глазами потемнело, и Рей обессиленно рухнула на колени. Похоже, она ударилась головой слишком сильно. 

— Я должна встать, — прошептала Рей, сглотнув горькую слюну. — Нужно найти выход отсюда. 

Она попыталась подняться, но ноги не слушались. 

Совсем рядом раздались неторопливые шаги. Кому бы они ни принадлежали, ничего хорошего это не значило. Уходить было поздно, но и умирать вот так, стоя на коленях, не хотелось. Когда Рей почти набралась сил, чтобы подняться, до нее донесся негромкий голос: 

— Вставай и иди за мной. 

Рей вскинула голову. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и лицо подошедшего человека разглядеть не вышло. 

— Да вставай же, чтоб тебя! — его голос доносился как будто издалека, и оттого нетерпеливые интонации казались сглаженными. — Возьми меня за руку и вставай. Я тебя выведу. 

Кивнув, Рей вцепилась в протянутую ладонь. Черная кожа перчатки была холодной, и это несколько отрезвило. Рей вдруг осознала, что происходящее, скорее всего, ловушка. 

Впрочем, бежать было поздно, и иного выбора, кроме как довериться незнакомцу, у нее не осталось. Тот крепко держал ее за руку и молча тащил за собой вперед. 

Постепенно дурнота отступала, и нормальное зрение возвращалось. Присмотревшись, Рей поняла, что знает этого незнакомца. 

Вся Галактика знает. 

«Этого не может быть, — пронеслось в голове. — Генералу Хаксу незачем спасать меня». 

Голова снова закружилась, но Рей не позволила себе упасть. Она продолжала идти, хотя ноги заплетались. 

— Садись в этот шаттл и улетай отсюда, — ее ладонь неожиданно крепко стиснули. — Эй, ты слышишь меня? Очнись! 

В следующую секунду щеку обожгло болью. Рей скривилась: сама по себе пощечина была унизительной, однако сознание наконец прояснилось. 

— Садись в шаттл, — повторил Хакс. 

В реальности его лицо показалось куда более усталым и изможденным, чем на записях в голонете. Не могло ли быть так, что на самом деле он… 

— Пошли со мной, — выпалила Рей прежде, чем додумала эту мысль. 

Хакс недоуменно и как будто брезгливо уставился на ее протянутую руку. 

— Зачем? — только и спросил он. 

Рей нахмурилась. Собственная идея, казавшаяся такой очевидной, за секунду превратилась в полную глупость. 

— Ты помогаешь мне и… — начала она. 

— Нет, я не на стороне Сопротивления, — перебил Хакс. — Уходи уже, времени не так много. 

— Не уйду, — Рей внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Тогда почему? Почему ты делаешь это? 

Хакс ничего не ответил, и она рефлекторно потянулась к его сознанию. Уходить без ответов Рей не могла и не хотела. 

Возникшая перед глазами картина была яркой и плотной. Рей увидела, как Хакс возвращается в красную комнату и наводит на Бена — на Кайло, на Кайло! — бластер, но не стреляет, потому что не успевает, Кайло слишком быстро приходит в себя. Нет. Не успевает, потому что не хочет успеть, потому что Кайло — совершенное оружие, и уничтожать его — напрасная трата ресурса. Потому что… Нет. Рей почувствовала эмоции Хакса: злость, зависть и нечто похожее на голодную жадность, и именно последнее не позволяет ему убить Кайло. 

— Достаточно! Я помогаю тебе, потому что не хочу, чтобы он считал себя победителем. Не хочу, чтобы он получил желаемое, — выдохнул Хакс. На его лице застыла гримаса боли. — Уходи, пока я тебя не пристрелил. 

Кивнув, Рей поспешно села в шаттл. Сознание стало обостренно ярким, и даже руки почти не тряслись. До самого старта она чувствовала на себе напряженный взгляд Хакса. 

«Нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет быть спасенным, — бессмысленно стучало в висках. — Нельзя. Никогда. Никого». 

Наверное, это и был тот самый третий урок, который обещал Люк Скайуокер.


End file.
